


Letters of the Styx

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Writing Exercise, mentioned zag/meg, one letter per chapter, the rating is due to all the implied smut in between the letters, there isn't a lot of explicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Even if Hermes and Charon see each other every day, they don’t often have much time to talk. Luckily, Hermes comes up with a solution for that, marking the start of a long correspondence between them. Sometimes naughty, sometimes sweet, there are things they wouldn’t tell anyone else but their associate.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	1. Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved reading epistolary-style stories. I don’t know why I do. Maybe I’m a creep at heart that likes feeling like I’m getting my nose in other people’s private business. (Or maybe you can really get a feel for someone’s personality in a letter, more than during dialogue?)

Hey partner!

I had the most wonderful idea just now, so I'm writing this super quickly. You’re always off in the underworld, bringing souls left and right, and I’m always busy with Olympus’ bidding – you know how it is, don’t you? We’re both always lacking the time to really talk to each other and I miss you. So, I thought: why wouldn’t we write each other letters? I deliver letters all the time. I don’t always find the time to drop by but I always find the time to write, even if it’s one sentence at the time – just another thing on the schedule.

I'd rather do that more than burn another of Zeus’ letters, that is. Urk – did you know that last time he compared the ass of the woman he was infatuated with to the moon? Something-something “I’ll make a double moon in the sky to remind myself of your fine arse”. Yeah, no, I’m not doing it. That poor girl should thank me.

I hope you think it’s a good idea, I’m really excited about it.

Love you lots and lots and lots,

Hermes


	2. Charon

Dear Hermes,

That is, indeed, a wonderful idea. We have such little time and there is so much I wish to tell you.

Do you know that when you handed your letter to me, I thought that it was going to be another threat from Apollo? He is still upset that Thanatos and I took Icarus from him. What else were we supposed to do? The poor boy was in pieces. Thanatos was being merciful when he took him away, really, but Apollo was flattered by how in love with him Icarus was – and he only heard of him through tales of his exploits. Since then, he had been asking to be able to meet the lad, but, as you guessed, Hades and he are not in the best terms. Oh, he has tried all sort of means; bribery and flattery, among others. I’ve never heard a more insincere poem than the one he wrote to woo me... I was unimpressed and he was offended that I was. It’s been threats ever since. 

There, I’ll say it: the little song you wrote for me was better than the one of Apollo. Tell him that I said that if he makes upsets you. He will be mad that I said that but we all know he can't hurt me even if he tried.

All that to say that I am glad – and pleasantly surprised – to have received a letter from you. What a wonderful idea. You don’t even know how many times I’ve read it since I received it. _I_ don’t know how many times I read it. I’ve invested in a pouch just to carry it safely against my heart, closest to where you belong... Hah. You make me weak, and then I think and say silly things like that.

Are you sure that you should be burning Zeus’ letters? Or even reading them at all?

I hope to see you soon, so that we might talk some more. Or, maybe, on our next meeting, I’ll spend some more time kissing your soft lips. I always find myself hoping that the taste of you will last longer than last time but it always fades so fast. Like you. And then I am left with nothing but the memory of you, a memory that I cherish above many others... if not all.

Come back to me soon, my little bird.

C.


	3. Hermes

Heya,

Woah, I didn’t expect you to have such nice handwriting but it suits you. I love it like I love the rest of you, it’s so pretty. It reminds me of the way your smoke curls in some places.

Apollo tried to woo you? That explains _so much_. He’s been on a streak of ranting about the Underworld, recently. Nothing about it pleases him: it stinks, it’s too dark, he doesn’t like the people there – he complains a lot about you in particular, now that I think about it – and he can go on like that for hours. He’s been trying to buddy up with me recently too. He’s probably up to something?

Do you know what happened to Icarus? I heard the story in passing, so sad what happened to him. He grew up in a dungeon with his boring old father, never knew what freedom’s like. At least he wasn’t fed to the Minotaur. Unless he was, when his body was found? Horrible stuff, really.

Don’t worry about me reading Zeus’ letters, I know my father well. Firstly, he writes terribly, so I might as well correct his writing while I’m at it, especially if it’s important. Secondly, he doesn’t know that he is setting his mistresses to be killed when he gives them letters because sometimes Hera looks through their stuff if she suspects they might be seducing her husband, so I get rid of the ones that are addressed to mortal women. And thirdly, he forgets about them so fast that he doesn’t ever inquire if there is a reply for him. Even if there was, I don’t think he would be interested in them. He already imagines them completely seduced his, erm, _words._ He’ll never find out. I’ll be fine.

I hope my “kissing” was to your liking... You certainly seemed to enjoy it from the sound of it. You’re very handsome seen from below, you know? I might do that again some time soon.

Feathery kisses,

Hermes


	4. Charon

Dear Hermes,

Blood and darkness, you should be forbidden from ending your letters like that, or even have a mouth like yours. Just when I thought I had forgotten what you did to me, you had to remind me with your letter and now I must read it every time I have the time to go over those sweet, sweet words of yours. You torture me. Every day, you torture me, and I love it, and I can’t help but beg for more. You’ll become my Tartarus.

I am glad you like my handwriting. There was a time when I wrote a lot more to communicate with the other chthonic Gods. Nowadays, I bother a lot less with them, as they ignore me most of the time – I do the same – but I do keep a sparse correspondence with Nyx, although it is a lot more scarce than what ours is promising to be. I don’t drop by the House of Hades all that much anymore. Not that I ever did that much in the first place.

(I also write a few reports for Hades, even if I suspect that he either never reads them or takes great pleasure in ignoring them.)

Apollo probably heard of our “partnership”, as you say. (Unless you’re a bit more direct about our relationship above the surface? I appreciate that you keep it discreet in the Underworld by the way, with Hades being a little cagey about relations between chthonic and olympian Gods.) Or he has realized that you help with bringing souls in and think that you might have a way to let them _out_ – whatever it might be, I don’t have a good feeling about this.

Icarus? Icarus is _fine_. More than fine. Just before now I had to fetch him from the Elysian fields _again._ He’s inherited his smarts from his father and keeps finding ways of escaping Asphodel. I always find him on the way to the Arena. He seems to be drawn to the sight of handsome naked men fighting each other; I wonder why.

I’m glad to hear that you aren’t taking any more risks than you usually do, _which isn’t saying much, mind you_. Just promise me that you’ll be safe, and that this whole letter-burning affair remains discreet. If need be, I can be the one burning them. Paper doesn’t last long in Asphodel, or even at the bottom of the Styx. And if you need help with anything else... Please stay safe. Promise me.

With all my heart (or whatever charred remains there is left, even if it all belongs to you regardless),

C.


	5. Hermes

What’s up, partner?

You want to talk me from writing what I want? I’ll write what I want when I want and you can’t stop me. I can even write a poem about your dick if I want, especially since I got to see it from so close.

_The largest of them all  
So proud, tall, and regal  
And my greatest honour  
Is to suck it with fervour_

Would you look at that, partner, seems like I bested Apollo yet again. Unless you want to dare say (write?) to my face that he had more tact when he described your dick. He has no idea what he’s missing, honestly. I can describe it to him, if you want. It would be my pleasure. I love talking about you.

(I’m joking, of course... Unless I am not?)

Speaking of Apollo, I finally came to the bottom of the little mystery I’ve already mentioned, aka ‘why he tries to get all buddy-buddy with me.’ Turns out it has nothing to do with you. I had a little chat with Artemis – she’s always happy to talk with me, especially considering that I always keep it brief for her – and turns out that sir God of the Arts still hasn’t caught on the fact that she isn’t interested in men or, rather, he ‘forgot’ that she was since that time he tried to set her up with Ares. He wanted to set me up on a blind date with her. Again. She told me she thoroughly explained to him how uninteresting I was – I don’t think she realized that she was being rude when she told me that but I don’t actually care. You’re the only one that matters when it comes to that.

I might dig deeper into the whole incident because I suspect that my father might have something to do with it as well. He must think that I am still single. If that is the case, I might have to have a little chat with him. Maybe I’ll even tell him about you, if he’s interested enough. I swear to the skies above that he’ll be the death of me: when he’s not chasing after some moon-shaped ass he’s playing matchmaker. Can’t he do something, IDK, smarter?

(Scratch that. I just remembered that the Trojan War was something that happened. Tell your sisters that I’m grateful that we haven’t had another stunt like that one until now, and that I hope there will be no other for a thousand years.)

I’m glad to hear that Icarus is in unalive and well. Don’t be too strict with him, please? I’d want to escape to the Arena too if I had been stuck in a tower all my life. It makes me happy to think that he’s happier in the Underworld than he ever was on the Overworld. And who knows. Maybe he’ll accomplish some exploit that will earn him a real spot in Elysium if you let him fight in the arena as he wants to? Does Hades allow that?

I promise that I won’t be taking any more risks than necessary when dealing with my father’s mail. Pinkie promise – I’ll do the pinkie thing when I’ll give you this letter so you know it’s for real. Even if I was caught, I wouldn’t be punished. Who else would run all over Greece to do their bidding if I wasn’t there? And there are all of those shades that would remain in the Overworld forever, ready to turn into ghosts and haunt the mortals. No no, I’m no Prometheus. Without me, nothing would go round on Olympus.

I’m getting late on my deliveries, so I’ll stop here. I love you!

Hermes


	6. Charon

Dear Hermes,

I do not laugh often. You, however, have just written the most ridiculous of poems and made laugh – in front of my clients. Yes, I do read your letters as I sail down the Styx. I can hardly wait longer after you’ve handed it to me with that devilish smile of yours. (You know the one, you use it all the time, and then you make me want to kiss it off your lovely face.) That is why I can get embarrassed when your writing ventures towards the more... risqué side of writing. Please refrain from it. Or perhaps you can put whatever erotic writing you wish to give me in its separate letter, one reserved for... later, if you _must_ do it.

(I don't know if you've bested Apollo with that poem, but I can confidently tell that, in my eye, you've bested everything that Dionysus ever wrote.)

I would rather that Zeus _didn’t_ know about our relationship. You got his gossiping tendencies from him, and he has elevated it to the stats of a fine art. Nor do I wish for Apollo to hear about my phallus. The last thing I need is for an encore of last time’s stunt – and him _meaning_ _it_ , this time. I strongly dislike the idea.

At least I am glad to hear that he might leave you in peace from now on. As you might have guessed, I do not carry him in my heart. Olympians, in general, look down on me, and he does it most of all. The mere idea that he might be pandering to you makes me shudder in disgust. Am I being too possessive? I understand that you don’t view him in the same light that I do – literally – so if you view him as a friend I’ll have to concede. As if I could ever resist you!

Oh, so that was what the finger thing was about. I was too distracted by the feeling of your warm hand on mine to ask, but I’ve been wondering ever since you vanished, carried away by those white wings of yours.

Your life on the surface seems to much more eventful than mine. I don’t envy you. Events, around here, usually mean that I will be the one cleaning up after the mess, for _free_. I’m content with every “day” down here looking like the one that came before, until the sky himself falls over and rots.

However, I do have a little story that I wanted to tell you, because I thought that it might make you laugh. Do you know that there is a crazy shade that keeps trying to sneak into Tartarus? He’s an old one, this one, he’s been in the Underworld for so long that he forgot his own name. He seeks out pain, from what I understood. It's been so long since he died that it makes him feel alive.

So, of course, he seeks out the Furies, and that’s usually where the trouble starts. Tisiphone roughs him up so badly he’s left in pieces, and when Alecto gets her hands on him I have to pry him out of her lovely claws. Megaera, at least, has started to recognize him and has brought him back to me when she came across him, but she’s quite... busy. You haven’t heard it from me, but rumours say that she has been spending a lot of time with the prince and neglecting some of her duties. Not that Hades knows, so it would be best if it remained that way.

It’s a shame he forgot who he was. Each time I scrape what’s left of him, I need to bring it all the way back to Elysium. He must have been one of the first heroes, from times so ancient that even mortals forgot the tales of his exploits. There is no doubt in my mind that he used to be a skilled warrior. One does not get through all the Underworld on their own without being one. Alas, unless I recall that first time I brought him down the Styx, there is no hope for even me to recall who he was.

(The answer might be somewhere within Hades’ administrative chamber, buried under a literal mountain of parchments. I shudder just to think of it. No, finding his name, no matter the stakes, will not be worth it if I have to go in that tiny, claustrophobic room. I would much rather spend my time writing a letter to you, my lovely bird, my swan, my winter-scented zephyr. A thousand letters for you, and no more thoughts for the troublesome shade that darkens my mood.)

This letter is drawing to an end, and already I long for you with all of my heart. Writing eases the pain of your absence, my darling. For a moment, I can indulge in the thought of your smile. Hypnos, with all the good intentions in the world but all of its clumsiness as well, has offered me empty frames, in case I would want to have my portrait done. I would much rather have yours on my walls, o pale replacement for the original, but maybe sufficient until I see you again? Would it be possible for me to obtain such a thing?

With the uttermost tenderness,

C.

P.S.: To answer your question about Icarus, no, I do not think that Hades allows after-death transfers from one realm to the other. Something about administrative costs being too high.


	7. Hermes

Hey partner,

Do you write in front of your “clients” too? How much time do you have on that boat of yours? In fact, _where_ do you write? Personally, I do it on the fly, when I have time, one sentence at the time. I don’t think anyone other than me would be able to pull that off, without wanting to brag. I don’t really know how I manage it myself. Talent, I guess.

I’ve included a little something alongside this letter. Enjoy.

I haven’t told my father or Apollo anything, but I’ve been a little detective: Ares said that knew that Apollo was going to want to repeat his stunt with me but thought that I already knew, since I’ve been so skittish about it. He also said that Apollo will probably try again because Artemis haven’t actually told him anything. Not about me, mind you, she’s spoken _plenty_ about me, but about her and what she likes. So, until she does say the thing, he’ll keep trying to set her up with men. Ares said that Aphrodite and him are having bets on whom Apollo will try next. At least my father isn’t implicated as far as I can tell but I would have to speak to him to know for sure.

Are you sure you don’t want me to show Apollo my poem about your dick? I know you have it, but I can write it again, just for the occasion... I’m glad it made you laugh tho. It’s too bad I wasn’t there to see that. 

Also, you have some nerves. You’re telling me that I’m a gossiper and I could send that ball right back. Who’s that prince you mentioned in your last letter? _Megaera_ of all people is... did you imply that she’s in love?? You can’t just drop bombs like that and expect me to take it in strides. I must know everything. Please tell me. I’ll let you do so many things to me, the good stuff too, just _tell me_.

I mean, not that I appreciate the little story. I had no idea that your job required you to fetch the souls that are not in their rightful spot. You already mentioned it, with Icarus, but I thought that might be a one-off thing. I thought the security of the Underworld was without flaws. Or is that something that Hades says just to brag? Although in the case of that nameless shade – well, who would have thought that you would want to get _into_ Tartarus rather than out? If you can survive the jump down, I don’t see why not. I’m more impressed with Icarus’ exploit. I don’t think you would tell me, but any idea on how he does it?

You know I love you very much. You say it in such fancy words that you make me smile. Can you imagine I wasn’t in love with you yet we’d still be writing to one another, like we do now? You’d make me fall for you with all those fancy flourishes you put in your letters, I adore them very much. I love the smell of winter too.

I don’t know about a portrait, though. Maybe I can find a mortal painter for that, but then I would have to find the pigments for them and all – mortal paintings is not as advanced as the ones produced by the gods, you know. That’s going to take time. But if it’s what you truly want? For you, I’d do anything.

I love you so much it hurts,

Hermes

_(With the letter is a carefully folded slip._ _“Read only when alone” is written on it, in Hermes’ handwriting.)_

Hello Charon,

I hope you’re in your room at the moment, or at least somewhere private. Are you comfortable? Get yourself a pillow full of obols, then. I know you like the sound of them.

Do you also like the sounds of my moans in your ear? I know I like yours. That half growl you do, that sounds almost animal, it really gets me every time. When we get together, as in, _alone_ , that’s the first thing that I draw out of you, that animal side of you that just wants to ravish me. Now you know my secret, my love... How I like to torment you best.

Right now, I am in my room, naked, on my bed. That’s why I wanted you to be in yours. Can you imagine me there, with you? Imagining my touch? Do you imagine my touch every night? If you don’t, I’ll spoil you, I’ll leave my mark on you so that you can’t help but remember. I’d kiss you, and then I’d kiss you a little more south. I’d get my hands in those robes of yours. Why do you always wear so many layers of clothes? They take so much time to take off. Unless I lift them? I bet I can do that, next time we are together. Lift then and get my face all up there.

Imagine if I’d hide under there, just like you hide yourself all the time. I’d be there and no one needs to know, not even the shades in the same boat as us. The things I’d do to you... And you would have to keep quiet, shut that growl of yours, no matter what happens, otherwise they’ll ask themselves questions, right? I’d like you to think of that, and remember how good I’ve been to you in the past as you do.

Many kisses,

Hermes


	8. Charon

Dear Hermes,

I do not, in fact, write on my boat. I have a specially dedicated desk for that, that used to see many more letters than it does today. Sometimes, when I don’t have the time to rest in my quarters, I write in my shop. No one cares for the wares I have set up anyway, so I might spend my time in a more useful manner.

And yes, I maintain that you are the most gossip motivated out of the two of us. I don’t go out of my way to seek it out like you do with this whole affair with Apollo. Not that it is a bad thing, I just accepted as one of your traits. And if that offers you material to write longer letters, well, all the better for me, don’t you think?

But I will not let you wait any longer. I was, at first, surprised that you were unaware of the existence of Hades’ son, Zagreus, but then I remembered how little Hades likes to speak to his relatives and I realize that it must have been obvious. Because, yes, the Underworld does have an heir – not that Hades will be going anywhere anytime soon, not in the foreseeable future. He is a polite and charismatic young man, a little on the clumsy side but full of good intentions. I haven’t had the pleasure to spend a lot of time with him, seeing as his primary residence in the House of Hades, but I’ve heard a lot about him from my correspondence with Nyx. I can’t imagine what more there is to say about the matter but, if you have any questions, I’ll be glad to answer them.

As for Megaera, yes, it turns out that she has accepted – begrudgingly – the young prince’s advances. Or maybe she is the one that was interested in him first and seduced him. Whatever the matter is, according to my sources, they are together – as “together” as Megaera would allow it. From what I know of her, she feels a lot but likes to keep it for herself. She’s been raised as an orphan with the most... questionably mannered sisters. She’s learned to keep things to herself. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that she only sees their fling as something physical.

Now, what will I do to you... So many possibilities, my dear Hermes. Especially after the little extra that came with your last letter. Do you want to drive me mad? Because this is how you drive me mad. Continue teasing me like that and you’ll make us both late next time we see each other – and it will all be your fault, beautiful little minx that you are.

I can arrange for a portrait to be done. Mortals on the surface have not yet invented very good pigments, but there are some in the Underworld. Or at least I think there is. The walls of the House of Hades are sometimes adorned with portraits from its residents, I don’t see how I wouldn’t be able to procure one of you.

Beware next time I see you, my dear. Or don’t. From what I can read, I think you’ll want it as much as I do.

C.

P.S.: I really do not care about the ways Icarus use to raise my already great load of work. Now that you mention it, maybe I should be concerned with that matter, but I can't quite bring myself to care about it.


	9. Charon

Dear Nyx,

You’ve commented the other day that I look happier than usual. I don’t know how you did it, but you are right. Unless you have seen things, given your power on the Underworld, that you have not mentioned during our last conversation? Not that I mind. If you have not... well, how does one announce that they are in love? I don’t want to speak too much of it at the moment. It seems almost too good to be true, but the Fates wouldn’t play such a cruel trick. Would they?

The one that claimed my heart so is Hermes. He is the one that brings me the souls of the dead from the surface – but surely you know that. I never thought that I would fall for an olympian God, of all things. Isn’t life strange? Maybe that’s all there is to this boon of good fortune: irony, pure and simple. That I would love him, and that he would love me back... He fills my days, even when he is not here.

I know that you will not care much for my praises of him, so I’ll spare you the many more that I have in store for him and, since he’s all that’s on my mind, my letter might be a little shorter than my usual missives. I hope that is all right with you. Rest assured that you remain of the utter most importance to me.

Other than that, my days are rather uneventful. I bring souls down under, as you know, and I am glad when nothing of importance happened. Icarus has been quite calm lately and, every time I checked, he was in his spot in Asphodel.

Say, I’ve been curious about something. Megaera is probably among the shyest persons that I know when it comes to speaking about feelings. How come she opened up to Zagreus, of all people? I can’t imagine how they are compatible. Or is there more to the two of them that meets the eye?

I was also wondering if there was a way to get a portrait done like the ones on the walls of the House of Hades. Would you know whom I must speak to (write to?) in order to get one for myself?

With care,

C.


	10. Hermes

Heya Mr. Hunk,

Do you have any idea how late you made me??? My father _himself_ was worried. I had to lie to him to keep face. I had to! How do you tell your dad that you were late for Olympus’ weekly feast because your boyfriend had tied you down with _ropes_?? I mean, I know that some of us wouldn’t be above saying it, but I’m not that type of God you know? I was standing in front of everyone, on top of it. I know I love gossip but I don’t want to be the centre of it. I think that Zeus believed me when I said that I was napping, but Aphrodite winked at me from across the room. She totally guessed what was happening. Unless she was flirting with me?

But at least I got to talk with my father, after the feast that was. He is not a very good liar, you know, and he’s denied that he has anything to do with the whole affair. Verbally, at least. But I could see that he wasn’t saying the truth. I’m thinking that he at least suggested me, unless he was outwardly plotting with Apollo. So, he does think that I would be better off if I wasn’t “single”, I guess?

Maybe it would be simpler if I just told him, but I won’t if you’re not comfortable with it, I promise. It’s just... I sort of want to brag about you too, you know? It’s hard. My family is a mess but I love them regardless, so not sharing with them what makes me happy... But really, I won’t say a thing if you’re not comfortable. I promise.

I had NO IDEA Zagreus even existed! You said that he is the son of Hades? Who’s the mom? How can you _forget_ to mention who is his mom? Clumsy? As in, with his hands or with his words? If it’s with his words, how did he ever get Megaera to accept his presence in the first place? Everyone knows that you better watch yourself around her, or _else_.

That whole portrait thing doesn’t sound like a good idea the more I think of it. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love for you to have one, but will it require for me to sit still? For a long time? I don’t see how that is going to work out. I suppose you’ll just have to be content with the mere memory of me...

On another note, I’ve asked Apollo about Icarus, and then I regretted it. He “just wants to meet the man so much is being said about in poetry and art”, or so he says. My ass. Or rather, Icarus’ ass. I’d bet many obols that this is exactly what Apollo wants. I mean, he’s probably flattered that the lad _died_ in an attempt to meet him. It must sound quite heroic and Apollo loves heroism – well, maybe not as much as Athena, but you know what I mean.

But don’t do that again, seriously – I mean the whole tying me up thing. Or at least warn me, like, a day in advance so that I can clean up my schedule. I’ll do it, I promise. For you, anything. But that was... well, I’m not going to say I _disliked_ it, that would be a lie. And, to be honest, I might have also lost track of time. And I’m not saying you should never do the same thing again, mind you, just with a little less surprise.

You'll be the death of me but I love you so, so much,

Hermes


	11. Charon

Dear Hermes,

What is a hunk...?

I’m sorry I made you late. In my defence, you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much that didn’t have it in me to make you hurry. I think the ropes were a lovely idea, as was the ring. Finally, something that makes you take your time. Not that you usually go fast during _those times_ , if you see what I mean, but I did delight in torturing you... The sight of you lost in pleasure is a memory that I will cherish above all. And you can’t say that I have not warned you, I’ve done so in my last letter. Granted, it must have been vague, but you cannot blame me for having let you walk into my trap blind.

Are you sure that it is a good idea to have Zeus know about us? I know I already mentioned that, but it seems a little... I don’t know. I might not be the most comfortable with the idea, but it’s not as if he would come down here to confront me, right? He wouldn’t dare. The Underworld is his brother’s domain, after all, they have decided that it would be so when they shared the realms between them.

How many obols are we talking about here? Because if it’s a lot, I can probably arrange something... in the name of my love of you, of course.

Zagreus is a complicated subject. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a decent young man. At least he treats me politely, and not because he fears me – I can tell when that happens. That is all I ask for from him. As for his mother... officially, Nyx birthed him. And we should keep it at that. Forgive me, my beloved, but it is really not my secret to share. Just know that it’s not that important and that he is the prince. I’m know how much you love your gossip. Please wait a few more days and I’ll have all the tidbits you could dream for about his relationship with Megaera, so that you might feast on that.

But, to be fair to Zagreus, I’m not that surprised that Megaera chose him. He’s objectively handsome. Not as much as you are, but still, losing one eye doesn’t make me blind. And there is an endearing quality to the way he stumbles through conversations. As far as I can tell, Megaera is attracted to his honesty. With sisters like hers, it comes as no surprise that she would look for their opposite. Someone young and, well, _innocent_. And not in the way you just thought of, you naughty bird.

I’ll drop the portrait idea, if you say so. I have already inquired but I suppose that I’ll just wait for the response and never mention it again. 

I adore you,

C.


	12. Nyx

My dear child,

It pleases me to hear that you have found someone for you. I know little of Hermes, having never spoken with him face to face, although I have done so during audiences where he presented himself to Hades. I am, in fact, interested in hearing more about him, if only because you are. You know that I could never grow bored of reading your letters, my child.

I have, since last time we spoke, inquired about the possibility of Icarus moving districts, to Asphodel. I don’t believe that Hades would be open to it, seeing as he has quickly shut me down with his usual excuse, work. I know you told me not to do such a thing but I also know that he has been causing you more trouble than it should be worth, and so I had to try. Perhaps I am not the one that should

Zagreus sometimes confides in me about his relationship with Megaera. I will respect his privacy keep secret what he told me, but that does not mean that I cannot share my own observations, the ones I made when I was privileged enough to bear witness to their interactions. How may I say it? Megaera is a very contained and guarded person, but Zagreus is nothing if not stubborn – something he’s inherited from his father, as you might have guessed. He’s worn through her armour through sheer persistence, having had his eyes on her for a long time. That, as far as I can deduce, is what happened. I cannot say more. As I said, any further information is not mine to reveal. Not that Zagreus would mind, as I know him, but Megaera would. She’s a private person.

We both know who is the most upset about not being part of this union. Apart from that, they seem to be quite happy together.

Hades does not know of their union yet and I think that Zagreus wants it to remain that way. I am not one to speak rashly about those sorts of things, but I think that trouble is brewing, with how Zagreus keeps more and more to himself. He used to be so carefree... I fear the strife that might erupt in this House. I do not wish for it to get out of hand... you know how the Gods are, my child. You know how extreme they can become. I simply do not wish to see blood flow again, but if such a thing were to happen...

I let my quill run on the paper, and speak of ill things. Surely my daughters, the Fates, wouldn’t play such a cruel trick on us all, not among the dead. Or am I wrong to hope that they would not? I do not know.

A lighter subject is in order. You asked about the portrait. Why, there is nothing simpler than getting one. You see, some of the mortals in the Underworld, probably bored out of their mind, have come up with the oddest of inventions, that we can use to make strikingly life-like portraits. They call it the photograph, I think, unless that is the name of the painting itself, I am not all that clear on the details. The process of having is wonderfully simple: one must only sit still for a moment in front of their device to have their picture immortalised. Not that I thought that us, immortal beings, would need such a thing, but Hades has come up with quite a few uses for it. You should come sometime to the House, just to have your portrait done. I would suggest you for the hall of fame that Hades had made in the lounge. After all, I do not believe that there is anyone that works more than you do, my child.

Mortals sure are strange. Hades, in one of his rare spikes of good mood, has looked into funding research, that we might get more of what he called ‘chthonic conveniences’. Sometime tells me that it will quickly be dropped. He’ll call it lack of funds, but I know what it truly is. He simply hasn’t been the same ever since she left.

With all my sincerity, and my love,

N.


	13. Hermes

Heya!

You’re a hunk, handsome.

I can see that you’re really not comfortable with the idea of me telling Zeus about _our deal_. Does that mean that we are secret lovers not? (Rather than in the first few steps of our relationship.) Should we code our correspondence? That could be exciting! I already have ideas of codes ready but today is a busy day, so I’ll probably write down my ideas some other time.

The only downside of this is that I don’t have anything to brag about when my dad goes on one of his tangents about his, erm, _adventures_ , if you see what I mean. Because I really want to shut him up by telling him about how you do it when you [the rest of the text is crossed out in such a manner that it cannot be read, but it goes on for several lines.]

Sorry. Forgot. No distracting the workaholic when he’s on the job.

I don’t think that my dad would come and bother you, though. Or would he? Depends if he takes it as a personal offence, I suppose...

Ah! I don’t want to talk about that anymore!! It’s not fun, and those letters were supposed to be only about fun things.

Like Icarus’ ass. Erm, not that I’m personally interested in it, but Apollo... you know what, he seems to have started to forget about. I almost want to poke him again with it, just to see him get all excited about it. Is that a bad thing? I just want to start drama and see the world burn, otherwise immortal life would get boring... especially when I got to spend! So much time! Away from you!

Could you ask him about why he died? To get his perspective on it? Maybe in a letter that I can deliver...? You owe me that, at least. You’re flaunting all those secrets about Zagreus and you’re giving keeping all the juicier details to yourself. Yeah, yeah, I know... “Not your secrets to share.” But it’s your fault that you mentioned him to me in the first place so now you got to fix it. It’s the rule.

I’ll pay you, of course.

I want to kiss your face purple,

Hermes.


	14. Various Senders

_(A string of short notes, kept together by a hole and a string.)_

Woops! Shouldn’t have put that down now, shouldn’t you?

Hermes

Dear Hermes,

Give me my hat back.

Best regards,

C.

Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? You’re just going to like, _not respond_ to my letter, that I wrote at the price of my sweat and tears, my precious time? What is this, blackmail?

Hermes

Dear Hermes,

Yes.

Best regards,

C.

Well, you don’t need your hat anyway, don’t you? There’s no sun in the Underworld. There is, however, sun in the Overworld, and ~~your~~ my _new_ hat has proven to be extremely efficient when it comes to shielding my eyes. So, no, as an advocate for efficiency, I will not give ~~your~~ my hat to you. Not _willingly_ , at least. You’ll have to catch me if you want it back.

Happily sun-proof,

Hermes


	15. Charon

Dear Nyx,

As you know, it is to shield myself from the disputes of the immortals that I have decided to live apart from them. There is nothing that I care more for than my tranquillity... although Hermes, some times where he is not too bothersome, is well on his way to claim that first spot for himself. I would offer you my humble abroad for shelter should things turn sour, although I do know that you are powerful enough to take care of yourself. That is, sadly, the extent of the aid that I can offer. Even if I had any talents as a mediator, the others seldom listen to what I have to say. Such is life, I suppose. At least I pride myself in being a good listener.

Even so, it pains me to hear that you worry over things to come. It seems that the male heir of any God of _that_ line (you know the one) is meant to overthrow his father since Uranus. I’m not saying that this will be the case once again... not in the Underworld, at least. Nothing of importance ever happens here, and all we get are the aftershocks of the Gods’ play in the world above.

I’ll speak of lighter subjects.

I did not mean to pry when it came to Zagreus and Megaera, only you must understand that I was curious about such a match. You have told me enough to sate my idle curiosity; you will not hear me mention them again.

A certain feathery and quick-witted source has confirmed to me that Apollo, indeed, had a special interest in Icarus. (I forgot to mention that in my last letter but seeing you mentioning it has reminded me of it. Forgive me for this slip.) He is indeed interested in him after having heard of Icarus’ passion for the light of the sun, of whom he is the God, and has been adamant about getting in touch with me, rather rudely in fact.

Hermes has convinced me to take part in a ploy to get back to him, in a way. I’ve come in contact with Icarus once more, asking him (in writing) that he would write a letter for Apollo. The lad is thinking about it now, probably crafting one with the ink and paper I have provided him. The prize I’ve promised him will not please Hades, seeing as he has yet to approve Icarus’ transfer, but that would imply that he would find out. With such a token as a letter from Icarus, we can probably excite his interest and use it against him.

That is where you are surprised, mother, for you know me well and would be right to point out that this treachery is out of character. Let us say that I have my reasons for that and that I will be taking no risks. I shall keep you informed of the development of this endeavour.

Speaking of plans and arrangements, hearing about this photograph process pleases me greatly. I was not looking into it for myself... I don’t think that I would want to look at my own face, or even have it displayed in the lounge. But I have been longing to get a portrait of Hermes. While I’ve been keeping a frequent correspondence with him, I miss his smile and wanted a picture of it. I would like to have this done as soon as possible.

With care,

C.

P.S.: Do not ask me where my hat went or try to offer me another one, it is merely borrowed. 


	16. Charon

Dear Hermes,

I’ve got good news for you, about several subjects that you didn’t think would be revitalised in this correspondence. I shall start with the more exciting one, as I know that you are impatient and would jump to that part anyway.

It turns out that the way the portraits of the House of Hades are made using a special procedure called a photograph, and that it only takes a few moments of staying still. As soon as I have learned this, I’ve inquired to make a reservation. As you may know, my mother Nyx is closely tied with the House of Hades and will surely see that we can have a portrait done of you. Surely you can remain still for more than a few moments...

I’m teasing you.

Secondly, according to sources that I will keep secret, it seems that it was indeed Zagreus that has made advances on Megaera first, continuing until he has obtained results. It seems that he is a determined young man, that is not unwilling to step on a few toes to get what he wants. The moment I’ve heard this, I thought about how this might be a good thing. Oh, if he had been the son of Zeus it would have been a bad thing because there is a lot of agitation on the surface, but you do not understand how dreadfully stagnant it is around here.

I worry a little about those thoughts. I know that change can bring so much suffering, and yet... Am I a bad person for thinking that? Please answer honestly, my dear. I am a little at loss and I need some of your refreshing sincerity.

Now, to our business. Or rather, our secret business.

I’ve contacted Icarus about _it_. I do not know his answer yet, we shall see where it leads us, but with the prize I’ve promised him I am almost certain that he will hand me a folded slip by the next time I drop by his home in Asphodel.

Lastly... well, I don’t think that there is any need for a secret code. That sounds rather elaborate and a waste of your creativity, as boundless as it might be. Rather, instead of that, we can simply blend in by acting professional in front of others and speaking of one another in such terms.

However... if you really must, I suppose you may refer to your secret, lovestruck lover, that would do anything for you. You know that this is the case and, if you don’t, I would be willing to tell you so a thousand times over until you are convinced of it. I’ll give you ample material to brag about by the time you will have read this letter... you know what I mean by now. I do not need to say more.

With the tenderness of a hundred feathery kisses,

C.


	17. Hermes

You absolute monster. You fiend. I commit the most minor of sins, _stealing_ , something that is in my nature, and this is how you treat me? You were the one that didn’t watch it well enough! I am fuming!

To be tied down, and belittled as you did, and made into a sputtering, sobering mess as you “corrected” me! Oh, I hope you read this as you are standing on your boat in front of a crowd of a million people because this all you are getting right now. Use that illegally gotten hat of your to hide your purple cheeks because you should be ashamed!

Suffer!

I hope you’re happy as you think about how I was tied down on my knees. I hope that you’re thinking really hard about my lips around your dick because damn, you _were_ hard on the moment. Remember how I swallowed around you, pointlessly, and you would be mean enough to hold back! You did not give me the easy way out, oh no! You had to make it last so long, and then use my ass for your depraved pleasures afterwards. Is there something wrong with my mouth? You got to use my pink, hot, perfect little hole too?

And you didn’t go once, but twice. As I was spent too, but still so stretched and pliant. Soiling me further. And what did you do when I finally caught up and got hard?! Nothing! You sat back and watched me take care of me! Why do I even have a partner if it’s to be left high and dry like that as he _watches_? Not only you are useless, you are also cruel!

Of course, I could have used our safeword, but that would have been too easy for you, wouldn’t it? I would have been just so... humiliated!

Your stupid hat kept flying off my head when I went a little fast, so I didn’t even want it that much anyway.

Hermes


	18. Charon

Dear Hermes,

Do you know that your little hissy fit, in your last letter, is not credible when you’ve literally fallen in my arms, full of kisses and sweet words, moments before handing it to me? I understand that you were being ironic. I am simply pointing that out because I find it very amusing. I’ve read the whole thing in front of my clients just to please you. Indeed, my hat was, in this instance, quite handy. Why do you think I was so insistent on getting it back? Sometimes I don’t need a letter to remind myself of how positively delicious you look when at my mercy...

Shame on me. Woe.

That letter is going with the other, in the secret drawer of my desk.

I do hope that you haven’t torn my other letter to shreds. I am still expecting a reply on that, as it is full of important matters that we must discuss.

Icarus has informed me that he needs more paper because he’s been wracking his brain over the letter. I would be expecting something soon, if I were you, maybe even next time that we see each other. Something about writing to a God being an intimidating prospect, I believe.

I adore you, now, always, and forever,

C.


End file.
